


A New Fix (Nick Clark Poem.)

by Kaylercool



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Drugs, FTWD, Other, Poetry, a new fix, addict, fear the walking dead, fix, nick clark - Freeform, poem, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylercool/pseuds/Kaylercool
Summary: A Poem about Nick Clark's "addiction."





	A New Fix (Nick Clark Poem.)

A New Fix 

 

A drug addict, they say.  
That title, you call a mess.  
You say you’re an _ addict._  
Nothing more, nothing less.

 

You must have your fix.  
Maybe face something scary.  
But do the drugs even  
Make you feel merry? 

 

Something must be missing.  
Why are your eyes so dull?  
Do the drugs even help  
Or make it more painful?

 

It’s like you don’t care,  
But deep down you do.  
You should put your faith  
In those who care about you.

 

Deep down you are kind,  
Though a little bizarre.  
But the drugs always drag  
Down who you truly are.

 

When you are without drugs  
Your true colors shine.  
But when you find them  
You always cross the line.

 

An  _addict_  is someone  
Who has an addiction.  
But what if you chose  
To give drugs an eviction?

 

  
Your life is not easy,  
But don’t throw it away.  
I’m sure that someday  
Someone will want to stay.

 

You have been living this  
Since before the world fell.  
But why not try to change  
And crawl out of your shell?

 

You call yourself an  _addict,_  
So drugs can be replaced.  
Maybe finding your new fix.

Perhaps finding your new taste?

 

Drugs fill an empty space  
That sits within your heart.  
Maybe you can replace it,  
And try another start?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super experienced when it comes to poetry, so feedback is greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
